thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Olympia "Oly" Spears
History Esmeralda Spears was a student of Greek Mythology at a local college in America. She would often take trips to Greece and see the ancient ruins that were once temples and memorials to the gods and goddesses. This is of course where she met him, the man that would one day soon father her child. Poseidon had needed to get away from his brothers and sisters on Mount Olympus, and had decided to visit Greece for a few days. He often found it amusing to visit his temples and look upon the statues that were created of him. The only thing they seemed to have gotten right was his trident. During one visit, he met the most beautiful woman there. They had a short romantic fling for a few days, but it was just enough for the God of the Sea to develop some feelings for the mortal. However, he couldn’t stay with her for he had to rule the seas and tend to being a God. So when it was time for him to leave, he left her with his gold ring with a trident symbol engraved on it. However, he had promised to check in with her, but his duties had ended up keeping him away. Thus, he wasn't able to reach out to his daughter and her mother. But he did keep an eye on them, and helped when he could from his throne. Shortly after he left, Esmeralda had to return to her home. It was there that she found out she was pregnant. Nine months later, she had a healthy, beautiful baby girl. She ended up naming her daughter for her passion and thus only Olympia would suffice. Little Olympia was a happy, go lucky infant. She only cried when she was hungry or soiled and needed to be changed or fed. However it would soon become evident that Olympia was no ordinary child. Her mother and her were at a pool to cool off in the summer when Olympia was only four. It turned out that there was a few bullies in the facility, and they had liked to pick and haze the younger children. Olympia was swimming in the pool, loving it like a fish, when the small group of bullies converged on her. She had her floaties on her arms, and her mother was a bit distracted doing a research paper in the lounge chair nearby. The older kids of course punctured her floaties and she began to go down to the bottom, which was three feet deeper than she was tall. No one had noticed that she was down there for five whole minutes, that was until her mother looked up to check on her. Esmeralda dove in after her only child and brought her to the surface to check to see if she was okay. She was of course, and her mother began to fit the pieces together about Olympia’s father. She knew that her daughter was not harmed by being underwater for a long time, she seemed to get a bit stronger while in contact with the element, her ADHD and fighting skills, and her innate ability of knowing the layout of a boat from a field trip for a history class. Thus she deduced that her daughter's father was none other than the Greek god, Poseidon. Esmeralda then began to tell all the stories she knew about Poseidon to her daughter, in hopes that Olympia would know where she came from. Then one day at school when she was fourteen, she was attacked by a creature. She had no idea why, but from the stories her mother told her she knew it was a fury. She went straight home, told her mother, and received her ring and bronze sword. Her mother, fearing for her safety, told her that it might have been Ares who had sent the Fury. Olympia had understood and left her mother, so that she could find her cousin to know why he wanted to attack her. Shortly after leaving her mother, she has come across a harpy that was attacking a small group of children. Knowing that she was the only one around, she stepped in and fought the creature. She sent it back to Hades, without much effort on her part, thanks to the lessons her mother had signed her up for as a child and her bronze sword. The children praised her as their hero, and her encounters of more malevolent creatures and monsters continued. She knew that she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people being attacked by such beings without doing something to help them. Personality Olympia is a very smart girl. She believes that brains are stronger than brawn, as that is how she had survived as an orphan in the orphanage. From an early age, she had learned to take care of herself and be independent from others. She is generally a happy child unless someone or something threatens what she holds near and dear to her heart. She may seem docile, but as the saying goes ‘You can’t judge a book by its cover.’ This is very true in Olympia’s case, as she can kick some butt when needed. Olympia’s personality is quite complex. She is a quiet, reserved individual but can at times get completely the opposite when pushed. One of he most noble or honorable traits is that of loyalty. She will defend anyone to the death if that person has gotten her loyalty. Olympia is also known as aloof, mysterious, and distant. People feel like they really don't know the true her... Yet they're still drawn to her, almost by magnetic force. Underneath it all, she doesn’t even really feel like she knows herself. It's easier for her to put on a front than really think about her life's purpose. She tends to seem pretentious, but it's just a mechanism she uses to push people away. Powers and Abilities Powers Due to her father being the god of the sea, Oly has the following powers: *'Strength Augmentation' - When in contact with water, Olympia gains a disproportionate amount of clarity, physical strength, speed, and stamina. *'Hydrokinesis' - She can control every form and great volumes of water (to some small degree), being even able to summon and heal her wounds with it. *'Water Immunity' - She can breath underwater, fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. Abilities Due to her father being the god of the sea, Oly has the following abilities: *'Fighting Skills' - Olympia is an expert swordsman, capable of holding her own against larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents such as gods and Titans. Her ADHD also allows her to have superhuman like alertness that keeps her ready for and alive in battle. Her expertise comes from her mother making sure she was ready for battle and thus signed her up for swordsmanship lessons. *'Sailing Skills' - She possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on, and she can easily navigate her way at sea. This comes from the fact that her father is the Greek god of the sea, and is just an innate knowledge, of which she has no idea of how she acquired it. Strength Level Olympia can lift about 35 tons, over double the amount an average demigod can press. Weaknesses *'Dyslexia:' Olympia's brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages, all because her father is a Greek God. Paraphernalia Equipment Olympia has a gold ring with a trident on it that allows her to call out for Poseidon’s help mentally and protect her when she cannot. Transportation None. Weapons She has a celestial bronze sword that is effective only on gods, demigods, and monsters, but she can use almost anything else. Notes *Is a demigod. Trivia *Is the daughter of the Greek God of the Sea. Links Olympia Spears - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Poseidon's Children Category:Demigods Category:Neutrals Category:Played by ABBY